Hulk vs Wolverine(Fase 3 do Universo Marvel)
by Guga2294
Summary: Essa história se passa na terceira fase do Universo Cinematografico Marvel(UCM), porém temporalmente se encaixaria na primeira fase como uma sequência ao primeiro filme do Hulk. Ele serviria como opção para apresentar uma nova franquia (X-Men), se a Disney comprasse seus direitos e expandir o universo do Gigante Esmeralda.


Hulk vs Wolverine

(Essa história é baseada se a Disney, quem produz o Marvel Cinematic Universe, comprasse os direitos do X-Men, da FOX e aconteceria na Fase3, pós-Avengers 2)

Tudo começa com uma batalha entre o Hulk e o Abominação, num determinado momento, o vilão suspende o Hulk e o joga contra Betty Ross que acompanha a luta. Então Bruce acorda do pesadelo. Já se passaram oito meses desde a luta entre eles e Banner está escondido em Columbia, no Canadá. Ele percebe que está com sua roupa rasgada e num lugar estranho e destruído, um claro sinal que havia se transformado enquanto dormia. Ao sair do local no meio da noite, passa por um jovem que tentava arrombar uma loja. Os dois se olham, mas não esboçam reação um ao outro e Bruce continua seu caminho, enquanto o jovem tenta continuar a invasão, quando o alarme toca e o jovem foge.

No dia seguinte, Betty está no trabalho parecendo abatida, quando encontra sua amiga que pergunta:

- Betty, você parece mal! O que você tem?

- Não é nada. Só que o meu pai desapareceu faz uns dias, deve ter viajado a trabalho, mas não me avisou. E você, amiga? Também não parece muito bem.

- É a minha tia, ela vive no Canadá. Parece que a vizinhança dela foi destruída. Imaginasse que é por causa de uma tempestade que teve, mas ela jura que foi um homem ou um urso, não consegui entender.

Betty pergunta qual a cidade da tia de sua colega, imaginando que o Hulk seja o responsável e viaja para o Canadá. De volta a Columbia, vemos o garoto da noite anterior conversando com um grupo de amigos.

- Muito estranho essa história nas cidades vizinhas, eu não soube de nenhuma tempestade lá - afirma um deles.

- Pode crer – concorda outro. – Acho que foi aquele monstro verde que apareceu na Virginia, o Hulk.

- Cala a boca, cara. O Hulk salvou aquelas pessoas daquele monstro. Ele é um herói! – diz o garoto que viu Banner na noite anterior.

- Fica quieto, Rick. Os dois eram monstros, você não sabe o que aconteceu lá – afirmou o primeiro.

A cena muda para um bar numa cidade vizinha, um homem com uma jaqueta de couro escuta a conversa de outros dois sobre a destruição na região, especulando sobre algum animal que seria capaz de faze-lo. O homem misterioso sai do bar, pega sua moto e vai em direção a região mencionada pelos homens. No caminho passa uma van que vem sendo perseguida pela policia, as portas de trás da van se abrem e um dos criminosos começa a atirar com uma metralhadora na viatura que para de segui-los. O motoqueiro, vendo a cena deixa a van passar sua frente e quando fica perto o suficiente segura o atirador com uma mão e o arremessa para fora do carro. Ele ainda acelera e fica lado a lado com a van, que tem um de seus pneus estourados e perde o controle e encosta. O homem da moto também para e os bandidos vão em sua direção, o cercando. Eles o ameaçam e ele responde só com um sorriso. Então o primeiro parte para cima com um soco, ele se esquiva com a cabeça e revida com uma joelhada na barriga, seguida de uma cotovelada na nunca que o apaga. Vem mais dois de uma vez para cima, ele segura o braço do primeiro e o joga contra o outro, quando se vira, um terceiro dá um soco no seu queixo e quebra a mão e logo em seguida nocauteado com um soco, um dos derrubados se levanta e puxa uma faca. O motoqueiro fica parado e diz:

- As minhas são maiores.

Quando saem garras das mãos dele que partem a faca do ladrão e termina com um chute na cabeça. Então o ultimo saca uma pistola e aponta em sua direção. Wolverine anda na direção dele, que dispara contra seu peito, mas não é o bastante para derruba-lo. Quando a polícia chega todos os criminosos estão inconscientes e Wolverine já não estava mais lá.

Bruce sai do mercado e esbarra com Rick, o garoto da outra noite que o reconhece.

- É você! O cara da outra noite! – exclama o jovem

- Não sei do que você tá falando, garoto.

- Era você ontem, sem camisa, com uma calça rasgada. Você é o Hulk, não é?

- Do que você tá falando? Eu não posso ser um mendigo?

- Mendigos não fazem compras em mercado ou arrumam roupas novas do dia pra noite, ou destroem tetos de armazéns.

- Bom ponto.

- Meus amigos dizem que você é o responsável pela destruição na região, mas eu não acredito.

- Vamos para um lugar mais quieto, onde ninguém mais possa ouvir.

Eles chegam a um local mais reservado e se apresentam:

- Eu sou Doutor Bruce Banner, também conhecido como monstro gigante e verde.

- Eu sou Rick Jones.

Bruce explica o que aconteceu com ele nos últimos meses e diz não ter certeza se é ele o responsável ou não pelo que vem acontecendo na região. Mas pede confidência ao jovem:

- Não conte ainda para ninguém, nem para seus pais.

- Isso não vai ser um problema, minha mãe me abandonou ainda quando era criança, cresci num orfanato. Mas isso é história pra outro dia. Mas e você não tem família? Ninguém que se preocupe com você?

- Eu tenho ou tinha uma namorada, Betty, mas tive que me afastar dela. Também tenho uma prima, mas não nos falamos há muito tempo.

Wolverine investigando os locais destruídos sente o cheiro de elementos de radiação por todos os destroços e analisando as áreas atacadas, determina que o próximo alvo será a cidade de Columbia.

No dia seguinte já na cidade, acaba se deparando com Bruce em sua forma humana. Banner tenta se manter calmo, explicando ao Wolverine o que se passava, mas este não dá ouvidos ao que escuta e parte pra cima de Bruce que é salvo por Rick, que estava com o doutor na hora, se botando na entre eles. Este apanha de Wolverine que fala para o garoto não se meter.

Finalmente o Hulk aparece para defender seu amigo e começa uma batalha. Depois de muito tempo de confronto, o Gigante Esmeralda consegue derrotar o mutante, o deixando numa região distante da cidade enquanto ele fica desacordado.

Betty não acreditando que seja o Hulk, o responsável pela destruição, vasculha outra área destruída e acaba encontrando o real responsável, o Hulk Vermelho, que a rapta. Logan, ainda cansado da luta contra o Hulk, vê o acontecimento e tenta impedi-lo, mas é rejeitado facilmente pelo vilão que foge com a moça.

Sem alternativa, Wolverine vai falar com Bruce o que aconteceu e que precisa da sua ajuda. Ao saber que se trata de Betty, Banner vai ao encontro do Hulk Vermelho que está destruindo o centro de Columbia. Logan e Bruce se juntam e enfrentam o vilão que se revela.

- Finalmente eu terei minha vingança! Hoje eu me livro de você de uma vez por todas!

Bruce sem entender de quem se trata, pergunta:

- Onde está a Betty?

- Está segura, você acha que machucaria minha filha? Isso mesmo, sou eu, General Ross. Eu entendi que para derrotar você, não adiantam armas, tanques ou soldados. Eu precisaria ficar igual a você, aliás, igual não, melhor. Melhor que você ou que aquela coisa Abominavel que o Blonsky virou.

Banner estressado com a situação, olha para Betty que está no alto de um prédio apavorada e se torna o Hulk que vai para cima do Hulk Vermelho. Em um determinado momento da luta o vilão joga Banner contra o prédio em que está sua filha, a derrubando. Logan consegue salva-la e chama Rick para cuidar dela.

Os dois gigantes continuam o combate, enquanto Wolverine se mostra muito fragilizado depois dos três embates que teve contra eles, mas não se dá por vencido e continua tentando ajudar Bruce, mesmo sem ter muitas chances. Hulk vai sendo castigado pelo General sem piedade. Betty não vê outra escolha que não seja se matar para enfurecer ainda mais o Hulk e enfia uma viga contra seu peito.

A tática funciona e o Gigante Esmeralda fica furioso como nunca segura o soco do Vermelho. Wolverine aproveita a oportunidade e corta o tendão de aquiles do vilão que desaba e Hulk passa a massacra-lo sem piedade, até voltar a sua forma humana. Vendo o corpo de Betty, Bruce se controla e para de bater no General e vai lamentar sobre o corpo de sua amada.

Quando, de repente começa a pousar um helicóptero com símbolo da SHIELD. Logan avisa para Bruce que é melhor ir, que sua amada não gostaria que ele acabasse preso.

Bruce foge para Calcutá, onde é encontrado nos Vingadores. General Ross está preso sob custódia da SHIELD junto com o Abominável. Rick resolve ir para os EUA.

No que seria uma cena pós-credito, num filme. Logan aparece chegando na Mansão X, onde conhece o Professor Xavier.


End file.
